Percy Jackson Teaches At Hogwarts
by stevielauren21
Summary: The giant war is over. The Hogwarts battle is done. Many lives were lost. The boys thought their lives would be finally free of horror. But what they witness next is beyond what they have ever know. Join the two legions. Join Percy and Harry on there next adventure. Join Percy as he teaches at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Percy's Pov:**

Percy was sitting quietly alone on his bed in his cabin. He was Thinking of what has come of the war. The giant war is finally over; it has been a whole year since the tragic end. Everyone Percy knew and loved had died in the war. The only people left were his two cousins, Nico and Thalia. But Percy felt more alone without the rest of the seven by his side, and most of all his missed his beautiful and wise girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Percy had tried everything he could to save his friends, his family and his girlfriend. But in the end it truly wasn't enough and Percy deeply blamed himself. But see Percy was always seen as the strong leader in camp and he had to do what was right for the younger campers and become the strong camper so they didn't feel afraid. So everyday Percy went out at camp and tried to be his happy self but if you really looked closely his heart was breaking inside.

Chiron had seen this and wanted to help Percy in anyway he could so he called upon an old friend.

Percy had just finished teaching the younger campers on how to sword fight and was taking a break before dinner. He was trying to relax upon the beach. The cool salty air always helps clear Percy head of any distractions. When suddenly someone was calling his name. Percy turned to see an older camper, Will, one of the few older campers to survive the war. Will ran up to Percy

"Chiron would like to see you in the big house" Will told Percy then turned away and ran off. Percy signed and stood up, then started to make his way towards the big house.

When Percy stepped inside the house he saw that Chiron was not alone. Stand beside Chiron was a talk, scary looking woman. When Percy entered, they both had turned to face Percy.

"Ah, Percy my boy. Come in. I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Professor McGonagall. She is the head master at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry" said Chiron.

"Hello Mr. Jackson" said Professor McGonagall. Percy couldn't think straight so he just stared. Did he hear right. Did Chiron say witch craft and wizardry? Weird much!

"I understand this much would come as a shock. But yes Mr. Jackson there is such thing as wizards" Percy still didn't know what to say so he just blinked.

"My school has finally finished being re-built due to the war we had last year and due to that our school would be running as usual, but one thing I'm missing in a Defense against the Dark Arts teachers. And I was coming here to see if you would kindly take upon the position, Mr. Jackson" Percy suddenly found his voice.

"Ok, hang on just a minute. You are saying you want me to teach, me teach, you must be joking" Percy said.

"I assure you I am not joking" replied Professor McGonagall. Percy just laughed. "I cannot teach. I can barely learn, let alone teach."

"I'm sure you would do just fine Percy. But that's not the only help I need. They need help emotionally as well. Many have lost loved ones and some cannot cope with the pain. Being older is a different thing then being your age. Most that went through the war are the same age as you and I believe with your help you can help them cope." Professor McGonagall said.

"And Percy this could also help you. You can get away from here for awhile and help yourself. Maybe being around these kids can do just that" Chiron said kindly.

"Ok Chiron I'll do it. But wait where is this school?" Asked Percy. Professor McGonagall smiled Knowingly. "It's in England."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Harry's Pov:**

Harry was starting to pack his belongings into his trunk. Harry had gotten an invite to return to Hogwarts to repeat his last and final year of school he missed. Harry agreed, along with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. The three Friends would return today by the train. It had finally been a year since the war but Harry still had a heavy heart. He believed that all the deaths were his fault and Harry would still get nightmares. Harry hoped to find peace at Hogwarts, the only place Harry used to call home. So he had hoped he would find comfort there.

"Harry dear come on otherwise you all will be late" called Mrs. Weasley

"I'm coming." Harry called back. Harry picked up his trunk and ran out of the room and down the stairs and into the hallway where everyone was waiting. Harry said hello to everyone and they all returned their greetings.

"Ok the cars are here" Mr. Weasley called. And so Harry and the Weasley made their way into the cars and started their way to kings cross station.

Harry and his two best friends, along with his girlfriend Ginny and two other friends, Neville and Luna tried making their way through the train, trying to find an empty compartment but couldn't find any.

"Here look, this one only has one person in there" Hermione pointed out.

"But his asleep Hermione" complained Ron.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Plus, there is not where else to go" replied Hermione and she opened up the door and walked in without waiting for a reply. The rest of the group shared a look then walked in as well. Harry help Ginny place her trunk up in the racks and then sat in between the guy that was asleep against the window and Ginny. Everyone was quite at first then Neville asked everyone about their holidays but Harry didn't listen.

An hour passed before Harry couldn't take it anymore and asked "has anyone seen this guy before?"

"No" everyone replied at once.

"He might be an exchange student, but I've never known anyone our age" said Hermione.

Another half hour passed before the lady with the cart came around. Everyone was eager to get something.

"Should someone wake him up to see if he wanted anything" asked Luna

"Let the poor boy sleep. He properly hasn't slept much. He had to travel all the way from America. Poor dear" the trolley lady said and started her way back down the aisle. The group all shared a look then shrugged and sat down and dug into their food.

They were all enjoying their food until Harry started hearing quite noises.

"Do you guys heard that?" Asked Harry

"What?" Said Ron.

"Shh. Just listen" so they all went quiet. Then Harry heard it again but this time a name, Annabeth. Then suddenly the guy near the window started moving ever so slightly. Then he suddenly sat up, well higher then he was sitting before, and looked around, sweat falling of his face. Harry looked to the guy and finally could see what he looked like. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes, as girls would say he's good looking. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder but the boy jump away slightly looking alarmed.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

The guy must have remembered where he was and said ever so quietly. "Yes. Thanks" then he got up and walked out of the door and turned left. And that was the last time Harry saw of the boy for the rest of the train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Harry's Pov:**

Harry and his friends sat in the great hall waiting for the feast to begin. The first years have finally been sorted and now just waiting upon Professor McGonagall to give her speech.

"Welcome new students and welcome back old ones. As you can see the castle is now fixed and ready to have classes..." Harry tuned her out. Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed to the staff table. Where the DADA teacher is meant to sit, the seat was empty. Harry shrugged at Hermione. And whispered "maybe there isn't going to be a teacher"

"That never happens there is always a teacher" Hermione whispered back.

Harry just shrugged. Then what Professor McGonagall said next got Harry's attention. "Our DADA teacher comes all the way from America"

The next thing Harry knew the doors flew open with a loud BANG! There in the middle stood a boy, dark messy hair, bright green eyes, he was wearing an orange t-shirt that once had words but have now since gone and ripped jeans.

Hermione leaned in and whispered "that's the boy from the train" Ron nodded. The boy smiled slightly. "Sorry. I seemed to have pushed it a little to hard"

"That's ok Mr. Jackson. Everyone this is your new DADA teacher Professor Jackson. He will also be the new head teacher of Gryffindor" said Professor McGonagall. Professor Jackson made his way to the head table and it seemed as though every eye watched him. Girls seemed to blush if he looked at them and guys seemed a bit angry with him. He soon found his seat. Professor McGonagall shouted "let the feast begin" everyone forgot about the teacher for now and just thought about Food including Harry. An hour later, bellies full, everyone was dismissed to go back to their common rooms and to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Percy's Pov:**

For the first part of my day I can tell you. I almost died. Nothing unusual for me but still. It was in the most unusual way. So Professor McGonagall gave me my train ticket and sent me on my way to Kings Cross Station in London. I looked upon my ticket and seen it said platform 9 3/4. I looked at the platforms and only saw platforms 9 and 10. I walked up to the train monitor and asked him where platform 9 3/4 was, and he just laughed and said was I playing a joke and walked away. I was thinking to my self that this was just one big joke when I heard a woman say platform 9 3/4 is this way. So I decided to follow. I followed them to a brick wall where the signs 9 and 10 were on either side. Then I watched as the kids with trolleys filled with luggage and started to run at the wall and let me tell you it gave me a heart attack. I thought the kid was going to crash but when he reached the wall he ran straight through it. I watched as the whole family ran through then I coughed up my courage and ran towards the wall and wait for impact, but it never came. When I came upon the other side there was a bright, red, steam train. I a boarded the train and found an empty compartment. I shifted a yaw. London's times are different from America. I am completely tired. So I laid against the window and fell asleep.

I was dreaming about what had happened in the war and watched as all my friends fell dead at my feet but the one death that hurt me the most was Annabeth's. I screamed her name over and over again. Holding her in my arms.

I awoke with a start and realized the compartment was no longer empty. I got up and walked out of the compartment without even looking at anyone. I found my way to the front of the train and climbed out the window and on to the top of the train. I know, I know dangerous. But that's my life for you. I needed air. I sat upon the trains roof for the rest of the ride. I was glad there were no more tunnels.

I waited for all the students to leave the train and then made my way down slowly and started to make my way up to the castle.

By the time I got to the castle I was sure they started without me. While I was walking I couldn't help but think of how much Annabeth would have loved this place. All of the architect she would point out and just keep talking and talking. That both brought a smile to my face as well as a frown. I walked through the front doors of the castle and made my way towards two other set of doors. I heard sound coming out of the doors, so I hoped that's where everyone was. The doors are giant so I put as much force into pushing the doors and the doors flew open with a loud BANG! 'well. What do you know! They aren't that heavy' Every person in the room turned their heads towards me at the same time. I stood there awkward, with everyone's eyes on me. I've never really liked attention.

"Sorry. I seemed to pushed it a little to hard" I said to no one in general.

"That's ok Mr. Jackson. Everyone this is your new DADA teacher Professor Jackson. He will also be the new head teacher of Gryffindor" I looked up to the front of the room and saw Professor McGonagall at a long table with adults. Must be the teachers table. I started my way towards the table and sat down in the empty seat. I felt really awkward cause I am up against adults and I would be teaching students both my age and younger. Who am I really to teach these kids. But I'm not just hear for them I'm here for myself and for Annabeth. She made me promise her to always protect people. And that's what I'll do.


End file.
